


destroya, we're all waiting for ya

by americangothic



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Season 9 Spoilers, not episode 94 compliant, this isnt the Epic Season Finale Fight but the part leading up to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: They're all up there on that roof, ninja and dragons and bikers.





	destroya, we're all waiting for ya

**Author's Note:**

> this is my take on episode 94 written a few hours before it airs. also if youre a garmacest get out now this fic is not for you

They're all up there on that roof, ninja and dragons and bikers. Lloyd bets if he tried to count all of them he wouldn't be able to.

Dareth is keeping an eye on Skylor, which is a small relief. She’s still passed out, and Nya wanted to stay with her but she was needed up here. Mystake is here in her shadowy oni form, and so are a few of the other elemental masters, including the ninja.

Lloyd had thought his brothers were dead- at least, until they found the wreckage of the Destiny’s Bounty. Still, he had pushed down the grief (his family were all dead except for Misako and Garmadon but did he really count? Was he really the same man that fought the Overlord to save his son?) and kept moving forward. And now he was finally reunited with them, and it was only because his father was going to take over  _ again _ .

Garmadon growls, and behind him the statue stares at all of them with burning purple eyes. Lloyd scowls at its soulless stare and gets no response. 

His eyes were brown when he was a child. They were a soft amber right up until he became the golden ninja, when they blazed gold like a pair of lanterns and faded to green when the Overlord sucked the power out of him. And now they're faded so dark they’re almost black.

He wonders what color Garmadon’s eyes were before he was bitten.

They all stand there staring at each other, and Lloyd can see gaps in the circle. Places where the wrong people are, despite filling the holes.

Wu stands in front of the original ninja, back straight and eyes narrowed. Lloyd and Nya are next to them, various elemental masters assembled behind them. Garmadon is flanked by the gang that had resurrected him. There’s a larger space on his right side than the left, and Lloyd remembers watching the building fall with Harumi on it. The dragons hover behind them, emanating elemental power. If Garmadon is intimidated by them, he doesn't say it.

Wu steps forward. Everyone’s eyes flick to him, watching the sensei carefully. “Brother,” he says, “Please stop this. I know you have hate in your heart, but you were a good man. You can still be a good man. Just stop all of this and surrender to us.”

Garmadon doesn't hesitate when he leaps forward, hands already glowing a deadly purple. Wu moves to parry the attack, but Lloyd is already there. His sword is drawn, the blade shaking in Garmadon’s hands. If he didn’t know better, he would've said his father looked shocked.

“Dad,” he whispers. It’s the same tone he used when he asked if he would have to fight his father, years ago, back when the Golden Weapons shone for him. Garmadon still doesn't move, and Lloyd wonders if he’d finally gotten through to him. Wu lays a hand on his shoulder.

Then Garmadon growls and launches himself at Wu, and the bikers run at the ninja, and the fight begins.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is robbierottenisagayicon please like and subscribe for more content


End file.
